The Dare
by Marronett
Summary: On a rainy day the girls decide to play Truth or Dare in the arcade but when a dare goes out of bounds they discover secrets they had no idea would have ever happened! A fluff oneshot for an enjoyable five minute read. Enjoy.


Title: The Dare

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not Yours. We are happy.

Author's Notes: Hey Enjoy this little one shot! Everyone needs a five minute pick me up and although it is not my best work in one shots I hope you really enjoy it. Let me know what you thought.

I am still working really hard on Conquest as well as Friends with Secrets yet might not have any more updates until November since... I'm writing a thesis. Bleh. Hang in there with me and bug me after the first week of november for your fav stories!

--

--

--

--

--

The rain bounced off the windows as people rushed in and out of the Crown Arcade automatic doors

The rain bounced off the windows as people rushed in and out of the Crown Arcade automatic doors. With a sigh Tsukino, Usagi's eyes fell to the counter where Motoki-san and that Baka Chiba, Mamoru were talking. It was such a dreary day.

"We need something to cheer us up in this weather." Ami announced suddenly as the clap of her textbook closing caught all of their attention. It caught their attention mostly because they had never really heard it before. It only occurred when Ami was rushing with them to another fight. Never had it occurred when they had not forced it to.

"Um… good idea!" Minako covered with an enthusiastic nod as Rei lifted an eyebrow at them, her form slouched in the corner, Makoto beside her.

"I like this kind of weather." She confessed with a bright smile and Usagi shot the thunder goddess a look.

"You would." She hissed and Rei snickered catching the reactions of her friends. Suddenly the Miko's deep violet eyes brightened.

"I have an idea! Let's play truth or dare!" She suggested happily and the other four looked at her with mixed expressions.

"I'm game." Minako smirked and Ami leaned forward over her book.

"We are in a public place Rei-chan." She offered and Rei waggled her eyebrows.

"All the more fun." She encouraged and Usagi's face brightened leaning towards Ami.

"Ok, I'm in!" She cried happily and Rei nodded leaning forward as well, the five warriors hovering over the table so no one else could hear their conversation.

"All right Usagi-chan you can be first! Truth or dare?" She said sneakily with an odd glint and Usagi giggled and looked contemplative. Her index finger bounced on her chin for a minute before she looked at Rei with a challenging stare.

"Dare!" She hissed and Rei giggled, the other girls getting in on the excitement.

"Ok, let me think." Rei said looking around the arcade. It was full of customers right now, most drenched but many holding animated conversations around the room. Finally her eyes fell on it. The green jacket. Only one would wear that and she looked back at Usagi and her grin widened. "I got it. Usagi-chan I officially dare you to go over to Mamoru-san and kiss him in front of the whole arcade!" She cried and the four girls gasped horrified. Makoto and Minako leaned closer to Rei as they ooo'd and looked at Usagi for her reaction. Usagi's face went from horror to confusion as she stared at her closest friends.

"But… He has a girlfriend." She mentioned pointing a thumb in the college student's direction. Rei's eyes rolled and Minako huffed as she reached across the table to pat Usagi's hand.

"Yeah, this girlfriend that no one has ever seen and he never hangs out with." Rei grumbled and Makoto shrugged.

"But he wears that ring on his pinky." Usagi pointed out and the five girls snuck a glance at the handsome college student. Indeed a month and a half ago Chiba, Mamoru entered into the Crown Arcade officially taken. Proudly and quietly he displayed the ring and spoke to Motoki-san how he was the luckiest bastard in the world that any girl would put up with him. True… no one had seen this 'mystery' girl since Mamoru appeared apparently taken. They had tried the first week to get the info out of him but his lips were tightly sealed about her identity. "I think it is romantic. I want a guy I can give a ring too!" Usagi-chan whined and Ami tilted her head to the side. It would be nice to have a guy to share your dreams with… she quickly shook her head and pushed that thought from her mind.

"Maybe it's a secret love affair." Makoto tried with a slight grin and Usagi raised an eyebrow at the lighting queen.

"Maybe it's a lie." Minako smirked crossing her arms across her chest. Ami let out a breath as she removed her glasses, casually cleaning them off before replacing them in their position.

"Maybe they are just private. Some people don't like to flaunt things." She tried and Usagi nodded pointing at Ami.

"Yeah, what if it's that." Usagi agreed with a look towards Rei and the priestess shrugged.

"So what. It's a little kiss. As long as he doesn't kiss back he won't get in trouble. Come on are you going to do it or not?" Rei challenged and Usagi huffed and looked at her remaining friends. Ami's reaction wasn't much help. She looked a little lost at the prospect and her shrug didn't bring Usagi must confidence. Minako's wagging eyebrows suggested much more than a kiss and Usagi squirmed a bit in her chair. Rei looked expectant, her hand suddenly gesturing towards the counter where the rather attractive student sat.  
"That's a good dare." Makoto commented with a giggle and Usagi let out a groan and sighed pushing herself to her feet.

"Fine." She chimed walking calmly from the table and Ami blinked.

"Guys… what if that is Usagi's first kiss?" She questioned with a bit of worry and Rei blinked, the consequences of her dare suddenly hitting her.

"Well, if it was I doubt she would have jumped up so quickly to do it." Minako commented rationally as the four turned to watch Usagi walk calmly towards the arcade counter.

"She could have just passed. I never knew Usagi gave into dares." Rei mumbled quietly as their eyes watched the young blonde's every movement.

Motoki's head lifted at Usagi's approach and he smiled at her.

"Konnechiwa Usagi-chan!" He called happily and she held up a hand to him, a look of determination on her features.

"Not now Motoki-kun. I am on a mission." She stated solemnly and Motoki blinked. Slowly her target turned in his chair, his deep cobalt eyes rising to meet hers as his eyebrow rose in wonder. She sucked in a deep breath and took the closing step towards him. Confusion spread across his face as she stood so close and he opened his mouth to question why the hell she was there when suddenly her fingers slid across the sides of his neck and into his hair. He blinked as she pulled him forward forcefully and her pert pink little lips pressed against his. His eyes were staring a bit shocked at the closed of Usagi's as her lips moved over his. He quickly heard the gasps and the shocked laughter of her friends from a few booths away but as Usagi suddenly released him his eyes fell to hers with shock.

The entire arcade was now paying attention. It was a known fact in Juuban that if you wanted to see good entertainment for free all you had to do was drop by around four in the afternoon to see the daily heated and hateful spats of Chiba, Mamoru the handsome college student and Tsukino, Usagi the clueless yet adorable high school student. True, they had calmed a bit in the last month but nevertheless the fire still burned underneath them and a daily fight, though more now tamed, always ensued. Now suddenly the biggest entertainment value of all just happened. One of them had kissed the other. People leaned closer on their tables and in their chairs as they waited for the fireworks to explode.

"Oh my gosh!" Rei cried, covering her mouth, her eyes almost bugging out of her skull as the four friends took in the scene.

"I couldn't watch. Is it over?" Ami cried peeking through her fingers to see Usagi standing defiantly with her hands on her hips. "What happened?" She whispered.

"She smacked a good one on him!" Makoto answered in a bit of awe and Minako stared with pride at her Princess.

Usagi stood her ground, her deep azure eyes staring into his as he overcame the shock of her action. Finally he stood up, her stance challenging as he faced her.

"Oh yeah?!" He cried and she huffed at him pointing a finger at him, impacting on his chest.

"Yeah!" She shot back and he let out a breath and than pulled her forward into his arms. His head dipped and their lips caught as her arms flew around his shoulders. Screams of horror and shock echoed throughout the arcade as the two enemies locked lips in a much more graphic display of PDA that many under thirteen had seen in real life. Minako and Ami were immediately on their feet as Rei tried to scramble to see over the booth. The two had not ceased in their lip war and Mamoru pulled her up, her frame actually climbing into his arms and they heard glass shatter as Motoki dropped a glass behind the counter.

"Mamoru-san!" He breathed shocked, his eyes wide as the two kissed like experienced lovers in a cheap Japanese romance flick.

"Usagi!" Ami squeaked rushing out of the booth towards her, Minako and Makoto on her heels.

"Get your hands off of her you pervert!" Makoto cried and Motoki jumped over the counter, quickly coming in between the two girls and his best mate.

"Hey she started it!" He cried in Mamoru's defense and Minako gasped horrified.

"Well, one of them has to stop it!" She cried suddenly and Ami nodded vigoriously as she suddenly saw one of their tongues sneak out to meet the others. She shivered with disgust.

"He is ruining her reputation!" She cried indignantly and Rei made it to their side.

"Goodness where did she learn to kiss like that?" Rei breathed when finally the couple pulled apart, their eyes opening to stare at one another as giggles and laughter bubbled suddenly from their lips. Mamoru's arms wrapped tightly around the blonde bombshell supporting her happily as Usagi leaned her head against Mamoru's.

"I do not think your purity is a laughing manner maam!" Ami snapped at her and Usagi giggled as Mamoru gently kissed her nose.

"Minako I don't have to make out will all the people I don't like to get them to be friends with me do I?" Makoto questioned with a gulp as she pulled on the goddess of love's arm. Minako was looking at the two with a bit of wonder than she gasped as her eyes lit up with realization.

"You are Mamoru's secret girlfriend!" Minako accused and Usagi let out a giggle, a guilty blush painted on her cheeks as Mamoru smiled happily at her, his arms settling her in his arms. "Oh my gosh!"  
"How did we not see that?" Rei questioned with wide eyes as she pointed at the two. "How come you didn't tell us!?" She growled.

"They are what?!" Voices echoed around the arcade and Usagi gulped as she realized that everyone in the entire establishment was looking at them.

"Heh… surprise?" She tried and grumbled and groanings echoed throughout the room and as suddenly as the attention came it was gone.

"I think you've just depressed a hundred eager students who enjoy watching conflict." Ami mumbled glancing nervously around them.

"They will have to get over it. I waited a long time for Usako to admit our relationship in public… I am not going to let go of her now." He said lovingly, his eyes shining into hers and she smiled happily at him, lacing her fingers behind his neck as she leaned towards him.

"Excuse us." A voice said suddenly when a menu was shoved between them, stopping an impending kiss. The couple blinked and looked at the blonde before them, Mamoru pulling the menu from between them with annoyance. "Trust us… we are thrilled for you both and this new found love but Usagi technically isn't on the market." Minako said solidly and Usagi blinked than let out a breath, catching her friend's meaning. This superhero stuff came up at the weirdest times.

"Oh Minako…" She began and the blonde held up a hand silencing her. Mamoru raised an eyebrow at her as the four girls surrounded them. Makoto gently taking Usagi from his arms.

"We are going to have to talk about this. I mean she is sort of young and you… well you aren't in your early years are you? What if you have seduced our young Usagi?" Makoto questioned eyeing him evilly and Mamoru tilted his head to the side, wondering where this nonsense was going.

"Guys…" Usagi tried and Ami took a step forward.

"Usagi deserves… a prince and we just can't hand her over to you. Do you understand?" Ami questioned and Mamoru stuffed his hands in his pockets, holding his tongue in so that he would not lash out at these girls and their audacity.

"Guys. He treats me like a princess." Usagi hissed at them and Minako nodded.

"I would hope so but Usagi-chan… what would Luna say?" She questioned and Usagi growled and shook her head walking towards them.

"I don't think you understand. He… is my Prince Charming." Usagi said lacing her arm through Mamoru's as she motioned with her head towards the calm college student.

"Usagi-chan this isn't a cartoon." Rei snapped and Usagi rolled her eyes in defeat.

"He is Endymion." Motoki spat at them and Usagi smiled as shocked horror spread across the girls face.

"What?!" They cried in unison and Mamoru cleared his throat tolerantly as he stared at them.

"Oh! How wonderful!" Ami cried suddenly clapping her hands together.

"Well… you two love birds." Minako smirked pushing playfully at Usagi's shoulder and the blonde grinned hugging onto her love's arm.

"How come we weren't told again?" Rei questioned with a raised eyebrow and Makoto nudged her.

"Doesn't matter." She said under her breath than smiled at the couple. "You know I always liked you!" Makoto grinned with a thumbs up to him and Mamoru smirked with a nod.

"Go away." He breathed and the four gulped and Minako nodded quickly.

"Yes sir." She breathed and the four turned and quickly walked back towards their booth.

"Hey Rei!" Usagi called and the priestess turned, her hair falling around her face. "Dare you to top that!" The blonde cried sticking out her tongue with a wink. Mamoru smirked wrapping his arms around her and Rei glanced at her happy Princess and than smiled with a nod. How would they ever top that in a dare? I mean seriously… dare for one kiss and end up with the love of your life. Her eyes suddenly widened.

"Hey guys! Let's play again!" She cried to them and Ami groaned opening her book. "Come on! I have a great idea!" She said happily and the three looked at the priestess than promptly ignored her.

--

--

--

--

--

Hope you liked it.

Have a good weekend!

God Bless

Marronett


End file.
